1. Field of Invention
A pedal control is applied to a trolling motor shaft to allow the driver of a boat to control the direction of the trolling motor from nearly any location within the boat to which the trolling motor is attached, the pedal control having a mechanical adjustable length extension rod between an adjustable height arm on the pedal and a bracket mounted to the trolling motor shaft with a universal joint applied at each end of the extension rod, allowing placement at a variety of distances and a variety of angles from the pedal on the floor of the boat to the trolling motor. A cut-off switch is optionally applied to the pivotal footplate on the pedal to turn the trolling motor on or off or remain at a constant speed.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present pedal operated trolling motor steering apparatus, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
A pedal with a foot operated switch is disclosed in four prior art patents but are distinguishable from the present device. In Bechtel, U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,705, a foot pedal conversion kit is disclosed which provides the pedal attaching to a transom mount for the trolling motor with a retractable cable to steer the motor attached to a clamped on arm attaching to the motor shaft support. A electrical switch is shown on the pedal but there is no mention as to what that electrical switch is used for—whether an on/off switch or other. In Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,663, a fixed bent rod is supplied between the shaft mount and the pedal. Two adjustable features of the present device are not disclosed in Miller—the adjustable height of the upright pedal dual extension means to adjust the length of the spanner rod. In addition, the spanner rod connections of the present device, being universal for lateral positioning of the pedal within an array of potential location within the boat are not disclosed in Miller. It is a fixed position pedal. It contains an on/off switch in the pedal to turn the trolling motor on or off. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,567 to Wilson, the pedal is made part of the mounting transom and is installed in the immediate vicinity of the motor. There is no multiple positioning choices and no extension to move the pedal away from the transom. A bracket is attached to a motor shaft support on a trolling motor, the bracket further attaching a bar forming two outer pedals, at least one forming a switch bar with a heel clip and an on/off switch. This bar is moved by the right or left foot placed on the bar to turn the motor which the rider straddles the motor, using both feet in a seated position to steer the boat with the user's hands free.